Stephen Fisher's Tomy, Trackmaster, and Plarail Toys That He Has
Here is a list of toys that Stephen Fisher has. List 1992 *Thomas with Annie and Clarabel *Thomas the Tank Engine Set 1993 *Henry with Fish Van and Log Car 1994 *James with Cattle Van and Brakevan *Percy with Fuel Tanker and Mail Coach *Thomas and Bertie's Race Set 1995 *Gordon with Green Express Coach 1996 *Edward with Troublesome Truck and Troublesome Van *Bertie 1997 *Toby with Henrietta and Troublesome Truck *Duck with S.C. Ruffey and Toad *Diesel with Milk and Fuel Tankers 1998 *Donald with Troublesome Trucks *Oliver with Red Coaches *BoCo with Troublesome Truck and Tar Tanker *Bulgy *Rail Drawbridge *Long Rail Tunnel *Road and Rail Tunnel *Engine Turntable *Road Turntable *Bridge Crossing *Country Station *Road Tunnel *Toll Booth *Thomas Starter Set *Thomas Medium Set *Thomas Deluxe Set *Thomas Big Set 1999 *Ben with China Clay Trucks *Stepney with Troublesome Truck and Brakevan *Mavis with Breakdown Train *Donald and Douglas Snowplough set *Diesel with Milk Tanker and Fuel Tanker *Thomas Giant Set *Thomas the Tank Engine Set 2000 *Lady with Purple Troublesome Trucks *Diesel 10 with Gold Troublesome Trucks *Lorry 1 *Talking Trevor at Vicarage Orchard *Talking Caroline at Wellsworth Station *Talk 'n' Action Magic Rail Set *Talk 'n' Action Thomas and Harold Set *Lady and Diesel 10 Chasing Set *Talking Rail Set *Sloping Curve Rail Set *Thomas and Cranky Crane Train Set 2001 *Splatter and Dodge with Works Unit Coach *Thomas and Freight Cars Set (with Annoyed Thomas, S.C. Ruffey carrying barrel loads, Red Troublesome Truck with trees, Brown Troublesome Truck with fruit crates, Green Troublesome truck with fish crates, Flatbed with Trevor, Flatbed with Caroline, Flatbed with Terence, Silly Tanker, Red and Yellow Express Coach, Breakdown Train, and Square of track with three-way switch yard) 2002 *Thomas First Plarail Set *Thomas and Terence Deluxe Action Set *Powerful Gordon (with Angry Gordon and Red and Yellow Express Coach) 2003 *Salty with Black Troublesome Trucks *Harvey with Works Coach and Flatbed *Thomas and Elizabeth set *Thomas Snowplough Set *Salty with Black Troublesome Trucks *Diesel, Freight Wagons and Cargo *Elizabeth *Harold and Windmill Scenery Set *Extension Kit *Thomas and Terence Adventure Set 2004 *Spencer with Duke and Duchess' Private Coach *Murdoch with Troublesome Truck *Sir Topham Hatt's Office *Conductor's House *Green Bulgy Roadway Expansion pack *Talking Thomas Coal and Water Depot Set *PlaKids Town Emily Set 2005 *Arthur with Fish Truck and Box Car *Elizabeth *Mail Office *Knapford Station *Thomas at Harold's Heliport Set *Knapford Station Extension Rail Set *Emily with one of her coaches *Green Bulgy *Engine Sheds and Turntable *Suspension Bridge *Water Tower and Coal Loader *Calling All Engines! Set 2006 *Thomas and the Jet Engine (with Surprised Thomas and the Jet Engine) *Skarloey with Blue Narrow Gauge Coaches *Rusty with Red Narrow Gauge Coaches *Dennis with Tile Trucks *Neville with Red Van *Molly with Green Truck *Mighty Mac with Green Narrow Gauge Coaches *Brown Troublesome Truck with Barrels *Blue Troublesome Truck with Rocks *Green Troublesome Truck with Fruit *Red Express Coach *Raspberry Syrup Tanker with buffers *Thomas, Percy and the Chinese Dragon Set (with Thomas, Surprised, Percy, The Dragon, and a Freight Car) *Douglas with Red Troublesome Truck *Bill with Coal Trucks *Steam Along Water Tower *Sodor Quarry Loader *Sodor Quarry Loader Set 2007 *Rosie with Balloon Trucks *Duncan with Narrow Gauge Slate Trucks *Sir Handel with Red Narrow Gauge Coaches *Percy and Pounding Wagons Set *Thomas Rail Map *Sodor Rail Yard *Roller Coaster Mountain *Cranky at the Docks *Mixed Freight Cars *Sodor Power Plant trucks *S.C.Ruffey and Trucks *Toad and trucks *Echo Cave *Sodor Engine Wash *Sodor Airport *Track Expansion Pack *Build a Bridge Set *Pack of Track *Hard at Work at Brendam Docks *Thomas at the Station *Sodor Lumber Yard *Thomas at the Coal Station *Thomas' Sodor Adventure 2008 *Freddie with Green Narrow Gauge Coaches *Whiff with Garbage Truck and Blue Truck *Billy with Chicken Car and Green Breakvan *Thomas with Hector and Empty Log Car *Stanley with Clay Troublesome Truck & Troublesome Truck *Hank with Red Brakevan *Flora with Tram Car and Yellow Brakevan *Skarloey Storms Through *Sir Handel in Charge *Duncan Does It All *Caroline with Phone Box *Madge with Cargo Loads *Terence with Animal at a Farm Gate *Mountain of Track 2009 *Peter Sam / Peter Sam with grey troublesome truck *Duke *'Arry with black truck *Bert *Bertram *Duck in "A Close Shave" *Duncan in "Runaway Elephant" *Hiro Good as New *Victor at the Steam Works *Helping Hook Kevin *Percy's Mail Trucks *Jack *Alfie *Oliver *Kelly *Byron *Patrick *Buster *Kevin *Toby's Windmill *Maron Water Tower *Sodor Museum *Sodor Carnival Ferris Wheel *Thomas' Busy Day *Percy's Day at the Farm *Colin in "The Party Surprise" *James Works it Out *Nelson at the Quarry *Thomas at Elsbridge Station *Thomas on the Go Set *Topped Off Thomas *Spin and Fix Thomas *Thomas' Wild Ride *Thomas in "Slippy Sodor" *Emily in "Splish, Splash, Splosh!" *Charlie in "Play Time" *Farm and Dairy Cars *Quarry Cars *Sodor Building Co. *Straight and Curved Track Pack *Switch Track Pack *Bridge Expansion Pack *Deluxe Expansion Track Pack *Mountain of Track *Thomas' Busy Day *Percy's Day at the Farm *Colin in "The Party Surprise" *Arthur at the Copper Mine 2010 *Bash the Logging Loco *Dash the Logging Loco *Percy and the Search Cars *Ferdinand the Logging Loco *Scruff the Scruncher *Coal Mustache Spencer in "Steamy Sodor" *Thomas' Big Haul *Gordon to the Rescue *James' Search and Rescue *Diesel Helps Out *Rocky to the Rescue *Devious Diesel and the Troublesome Trucks *Ghostly Percy *Smelter's Yard Cars *Sodor Search and Rescue Cars *Station Repair Cars *Max *Monty 2011 *Rheneas *Brave Belle *Fiery Flynn *Den at the Dieselworks *Oil and Trouble Dart *Diesel 10 Takes Charge! *Up, Up and Away Percy *Skarloey's Puppet Show *Thomas in a Jam! *Toby and the Clown Car *Salty's Fish Delivery *Thomas' Big Holiday Haul *Dieselworks Delivery *Sodor Candy Co. *Brendam Shipping Co. *Spaghetti and Meatballs Delivery *Cross, Switch and Stack Track Pack *Elevation Track Pack *Glow-in-the-Dark Track Pack *Rattle and Shake Coal Hopper *Raise and Lower Drawbridge *Sodor Search and Rescue Searchlight *Tidmouth Sheds *Thomas at the Airport *Thomas' Christmas Delivery *Thomas' Snow Storm Adventure *Thomas' Chocolate Delivery *Talking James at the Farm *Cranky and Flynn Save the Day! *Cranky and Flynn Save the Day Deluxe set *Thomas at the Abandoned Mine *Talking James and the Searchlight *Talking Thomas' Bridge Crossing *Stormy Night in Sodor *Toby and the Whistling Woods Set *Runaway Boulder 2012 *Dart *Hideaway Luke *Paxton in Trouble *Rheneas' Bright New Colors/Rheneas' New Coat of Paint *Stafford *Salty's Green Coat of Paint *Thomas with Annie and Clarabel *Toby's Electric Co. Delivery *Duck's Power Line Repair *Blue Mountain Quarry Blast *Build a Signal *Troublesome Trucks *Bust-Through Mine Tunnel *Sodor Sounds Track Pack *Icy Overpass Track Pack *Percy's Mail Express *Risky Rails Bridge Drop *Thomas' Daring Drop *Power Line Collapse *Thomas' Icy Overpass *Brendam Fishing Co. *Blue Mountain Gravel Delivery *Talking Thomas' Bust Through Mine Tunnel 2013 *Patchwork Hiro *Mystery of the Blue Mountain Yellow Victor and Kevin *Thomas Tunnel Set *Thomas Bumpy Mountain Pass Set *Thomas Basic Set *Sodor Lumber Delivery *Castle Cargo Delivery *Royal Castle Gates Delivery *Brendam Bay Cargo Delivery *Ultimate Track Pack *Deluxe Spiral Track Pack *Junction Journey Track Pack *Carnival Delivery Set *Castle Quest Set *Thomas' Castle Quest Set *Maron Station Starter Set *Bustling Railway Set *Wild Whirling Ol' Wheezy Set *Fiery Flynn's Rescue Set *Icy Rails Adventure Set *Lower Tidmouth Connect-A-Set *Sodor Post Connect-A-Set *Callan Station Connect-A-Set *Windmill Starter Set *Stephen "The Rocket" *Caitlin's Passenger Express *Connor's Race to the Castle *Duck's Close Shave *Muddy Ferdinand *Porter *Deluxe Signal Starter Set (containing Hard Working Thomas) 2014 *Percy and Dinosaur Wagons *James and Amusement Park Freight Cars *Thomas Go Out Solid Map *Load and Unload! Cranky in the Big Harbour *Let`s Create! Thomas Rail Visual Scene Set *Gator *Timothy *Samson *Rail Repair *Dockside Delivery Crane *Sodor Spiral Expansion Pack *Gordon's Hill Expansion Pack *Maron Bridge Expansion Pack *Raceway Expansion Pack *Tunnel Expansion Pack *Ice and Snow Expansion Pack *Muddy Mayhem Expansion Pack *Hazard Tracks Expansion Pack *Criss-Cross Junction Expansion Pack *Avalanche Escape Set *Thomas' Avalanche Escape Set *Deluxe Avalanche Escape Set *Sort and Switch Delivery Set *Deluxe Sort and Switch Delivery *Troublesome Traps Set *Water Tower Starter Set *Busy Quarry Set *Mad Dash on Sodor Set *Snowy Mountain Rescue Set *5-in-1 Track Builder Set *Motorized Thomas and Track Set *Mudslide Mountain Set *2-in-1 Track Builder Set *Breakaway Bridge Set 2015 *Gator and Marion *Hamburger Car *Percy and Zoo Wagons *Glynn *Mike *Busy Bee James *Percy's Chocolate Crunch *Red vs. Blue Thomas *Philip *Whispering Woods Expansion Pack *Dynamite Delivery Accessory Pack *Railway Builder Bucket *Switch, Stop and Signal Expansion Pack *Lava Falls Expansion Pack *Harold's Helipad *Captain at the Rescue Center *Treasure Chase Set *Shipwreck Rails Set *Thomas' Shipwreck Rails Set *Harold's High-Flying Rescue Set *3-in-1 Track Builder Set *Holiday Cargo Delivery Set *Thomas' Volcano Drop Set *Thomas' Dockside Delivery *Close Call Cliff Set *Station Starter Set 2016 *Ryan and Skiff *Sodor Fireworks Car *Looking for Pounding Treasure Set *Green Thomas and Black James First Story Set *Thomas Put Away Play Map *Pororon Station *Trophy Thomas *Shooting Star Gordon *Flying Scotsman *Hugo and Skiff *Ryan and Jerome *Winged Thomas *Thomas' Big Haul (2016) *Tidmouth Turntable Expansion Pack *Glow-in-the-Dark Track Pack *Trestle Bridge Collapse *Fill-Up Pit Stop *Over-Under Tidmouth Bridge *Steamworks Repair Station *Straight Track Pack *Curved Track Pack *Switches and Turnouts Track Pack *Thomas and Percy's Railway Race Set *Sky-High Bridge Jump *Percy's Midnight Mail Delivery *Demolition at the Docks *Switchback Swamp Set *Icy Mountain Drift *2-in-1 Destination Set 2017 *Streamlined Thomas *Full Sounds! Railroad Crossing *Melody Windmill *Fish Fish! Bridge *Who is there? Hide and Seek Tunnel *Etienne *Philip *Merlin the Invisible *Steelworks Hurricane *Lexi the Experimental Engine *Head-to-Head Crossing *Fill-Up Firehouse *Blue Mountain Track Bucket *Scrapyard Escape Set 2018 *Hurricane and Frankie *Ashima with Yellow Tanker and Green Brake Van *Nia and the Elephant *Yong Bao the Hero *Around the World 3-Pack *Glowing Track Pack *Turbo Jungle Jump Set *Boat and Sea Set *Dino Escape Set *Hyper Glow Station *Percy 6-in-1 Set Category:Stephen Fisher